An Amazon In Uther's Court
by Kenny0208
Summary: Circe unleashes an army of beastiomorphs on Camelot. If they are to defeat the witch, Uther will have to accept the help of Wonder Woman, who seems to have a mysterious connection to Uther and his son, Arthur. Possible Diana/Merlin.
1. Circe Attacks

_**Circe Attacks**_

Camelot had fallen. The sun rose on the violet-haired woman that had succeeded in bringing the kingdom to its knees, looking down from the balcony overlooking courtyard. She was able to see the few remaining knights and the former prince in the early morning light. They all fought valiantly, but to no avail. They stood no chance against the creatures at her command. The stone walls that had once kept its out were reduced to mere ruins by the ferocity of the battle that had taken place. The prince continued to struggle as he was clapped in chains.

"No worries, Uther," she said to the mortally wounded king that lay in a heap at her feet, "He will be much more subdued after I have transformed him." She smiled evilly as her wicked plans came together.

Suddenly, a shadow was blocking the light. Looking up, the witch's smile turned into a scowl of rage. A woman was floating up above. She was silhouetted by the sunlight as her long, curly hair blew in the wind.

"Diana!" the witch cried in a rage.

"My lady!" a voice echoed, seemingly from nowhere, "My Lady, wake up!"

Morgana woke with a start as two hands were on her shoulders shaking her. She opened her eyes and her maidservant came into focus.

"Gwen, what happened?" she asked, sitting up.

"You seemed to be having another nightmare. You were tossing and turning so much I was afraid you'd fall off the bed."

Morgana didn't say anything as she closed her eyes and rubbed at her temples, as if trying to push the images out of her mind.

"Are you alright? Should I send for Gaius?"

She looked back up to her friend and maidservant, "No, I am fine." She put on her best smile.

"Alright then, I've brought up your breakfast," said the maidservant, not entirely convinced, but playing along for her friend's sake. She walked away to finish setting the breakfast out on the table.

While Gwen was busy, Morgana couldn't help remembering the vision of a fallen Camelot.

"Hurry up, Merlin!" Arthur called behind him.

"Oof!" Merlin exclaimed as he tripped over a tree root, stumbling to the ground.

Arthur looked back to see him pick himself up off the ground, "My _God_, you are useless."

"Maybe, but you know you couldn't last a day without me," said Merlin, cheekily. The prince just let out an annoyed 'huff' as he turned to continue on the path with his bow and arrow ready in front of him.

"You know, this would've been easier if we brought our horses," complained Merlin.

"Knowing you, you'd be falling off every five minutes. Just keep quiet and do try not to scare away every deer in the forest,"

Suddenly, there came a loud rumbling from somewhere nearby, causing both to look up with concern.

"What was that?" asked Merlin.

"I have no idea. There's small village in that direction, though; it could be coming from there. We should investigate," the young prince ran off in the direction of the noise and the village, quickly followed by Merlin.

It didn't take them long to make it to the village. When they were close, they could hear screams coming from the villagers. When they got there, everyone was running scared. There was smoke in the air from several fires that had been started in the buildings. Merlin immediately started reciting in his head any spells he could think of to help them.

Arthur drew his sword and ran further into the village.

"Arthur, wait! You're running in blind!" Merlin called after him, but to no avail.

Arthur saw an elderly woman that was about to run past him. He caught a hold of her arm to stop her. She immediately began to struggle and punch at his chest.

"It's alright, I won't hurt you!" he shouted to make himself heard. She calmed down a bit when she heard him and saw the dragon emblem on his tunic. "Can you tell me what's happened here?"

"M-monsters, beasts, savages, we didn't see them coming. They just started attacking. Some of our men, m-my son," her voice started to crack as tears fell from her eyes, "They tried to fight them, but it was useless,"

"Where are they?" asked Arthur.

The woman was about to answer, but then her eyes widened in horror as she looked over his shoulder. Arthur turned around just in time to block a sword attack. The force behind it, though felt as if it almost dislocated his shoulder. Arthur caught a glimpse of a large, muscular man in a leather tunic before a strong kick was aimed at his stomach, sending him flying back into a wall.

Merlin arrived just in time to mutter a quick spell, his eyes flashing gold, to cushion the wall with his magic. The prince slid to the ground, slightly dazed but quickly returning to his senses. He looked up, sword ready, to battle his enemy.

The strong-man came charging, sword raised high, with a battle cry, but the prince was too quick for him. Arthur jumped out of the way and swiped his sword across the strong-man's back. He gave a cry of pain, before turning back to Arthur and running at him again.

"Oh sh-," Arthur's sword clanged against the strong-man's, and a fierce battle began.

Meanwhile, Merlin ran further into the heart of the village, to check on any survivors. What he saw made him stop and stare in shock. There were hundreds of strange creatures scattered throughout the village attacking the remaining villagers. Some were reptilian; others had bat wings and long snake-like necks. Then there were powerful beasts with the bodies of men but the heads of bulls, claws and horns equally sharp. But in the middle of it all, there was a woman in green robes. She was beautiful as she was obviously evil, with her violet hair and red eyes. She let out an evil cackle as she conjured a fireball and threw it at a nearby house.

Merlin sprang into action. He blasted away a pair of lizard beasts that were terrorizing a pair of children before finishing them off with fire, his eyes flashing gold with every word he spoke. He killed several more monsters in a similar way, before the others began to attack him. One of the bull beasts charged at him, head bowed; Merlin dodged it, then pulled out his own sword and cast a swift enchantment. The sword hovered in the air on its own before thrusting itself into another oncoming beast. Then they all began attacking at once. The Merlin's enchanted sword slashed through scaly flesh and fur; he threw fireballs and magically threw enemies away.

He was getting ready to send another fireball when there was a flash of purple light, and he was forced to his knees, unable to control his body.

"Well, well, well, _what_ are we to do with you?" came a gloating female voice.

Arthur met the strong-man blow for blow, but his strength was much greater than the prince's, and soon Arthur's muscles were becoming weak and strained. One more swipe, and Arthur's sword flew from his hands. The strong-man raised his own sword one last time for a death blow.

"_Wait_!" he heard a female voice echo from somewhere in the village, "Bring him here."

Arthur was lifted to his feet by the collar of his tunic and then forcibly led toward the center of the village. There, he saw the horrific army of beasts. The crowd parted enough to let the strong-man lead him through to the center of the crowd, where stood the violet-haired sorceress, along with the remaining villagers and…

"Merlin!" Arthur called when he saw his servant bound by the witch's magic, which gave of a soft violet hue around Merlin's body.

Arthur was shoved to the ground in front of the witch. He saw a flash of purple and, like Merlin, he could not control his own body. He was forced to stand up and face the witch. She seemed to have a thoughtful expression on her face as she spoke.

"You seem oddly familiar to me. Have we met before?"

"I think I'd know if I met a sorceress as evil as you," said Arthur defiantly.

The witch didn't seem fazed. "What's your name, handsome?" Arthur refused to speak or give into any flirtation. "Oh, now don't be like that,"

"_Arthur Pendragon, Crown Prince of Camelot_," Arthur couldn't believe his own voice had betrayed him.

"Prince Arthur," said the witch, sounding impressed, "And who's this?" she asked, referring to Merlin.

"_Merlin, he's my manservant_."

"Merlin," the witch repeated, looking at Merlin, "_The_ Merlin?" she suddenly began laughing hysterically, "By the gods this is just too good. Well now, Arthur and Merlin, I have something I want the both of you to see."

She directed both of them to turn and face the villagers. "You're gonna like this," she said as she raised both hands, palms forward, towards the villagers. Her palms began to glow with purple light, which got brighter and began to radiate outward, enveloping the villagers. All of a sudden, they began to change. They grew bigger; some grew scales, others grew fur. They grew tails, wings, claws and teeth. When the witch lowered her palms, they were just more beasts to add to her army.

She turned back to Arthur and Merlin and waved a hand. Released of her control, they both collapsed to the ground.

"Now go. Return to Camelot and tell the king what you have seen here. Tell him that this is just the beginning, and soon he will bow to Circe."

They both stood up. Arthur looked hesitant, but Merlin whispered to him, "Come on, There's nothing more we can do here." He tugged Arthur's arm until they were both headed out of the circle of monsters.

"You won't get away with this," said Arthur as they left.

Circe watched them until they were out of sight. "My lady," said one of the strong-men, "Won't letting them warn the king start a war with Camelot?"

She turned to him and said, "That's the point."

Arthur and Merlin swore they could hear her laughter even when they were miles from that village.

The warm night breeze swept through her hair as Diana flew home to the Themysciran Embassy. Nothing made her feel freer than flying, at one with the wind and the birds, high above all the worries of the world.

Her blissful thoughts were interrupted by the sound of thunder. Without her noticing, the sky had become full of storm clouds.

"How strange," she said out loud to herself, "There was no mention of a storm on the weather this morning."

Suddenly, there was a flash of light and she barely managed to dodge a bolt of lightning. "That was close." Just as she finished that thought, another bolt shot from the sky. Then another; she began flying as fast as she could to escape the deadly weapons of Zeus. Looking ahead, she saw another one; she was going too fast to avoid it. Thinking instinctively, she crossed both bracelets in front of her in time to block it. But it didn't block. Once the bolt hit her bracelets, it began spread around her bracelets, to her arms until finally it engulfed her whole body. Then it started to glow with some strange energy. When it was at its brightest, it suddenly dissipated, and Diana was knocked out of the night sky.


	2. In The Forest

_**In The Forest**_

The first thing Diana saw when she opened her eyes were trees towering overhead and the sun shining through the leaves. Sitting up, she tried to shake the fuzziness out of her head and get her bearings.

_This is strange; _she thought to herself, _there are no forests in New York._

Diana jumped up into the air and shot up above the tree tops. Looking around, all she could see was forest for miles.

_What did that bolt of lightning do? If it was meant as an attack then my bracelets would have blocked it._

Not knowing what else to do, she began flying around, though slow enough that she wouldn't miss any noticeable or important landmarks.

"She said that her name was Circe," said Arthur, finishing his report to his Uther.

"You say that she turned the captured villagers into strange beasts?" asked Gaius. He, Arthur and Uther were having a private meeting to discuss the new Sorceress's attack.

"Yes, and she said that soon we would all bow to her,"

"I've never heard of a sorcerer as powerful as to stage an attack on an entire village," said Uther, concerned.

"It's possible that she could be a priestess of the Old Religion," Gaius offered, "However, I am unsure of the odds of defeating one who can simply transform any person, even a knight, and then turn them against us."

Uther appeared to be thinking deeply of what his next course of action would be. After a minute he said to Arthur, "We need to ready the knights. Have them double the guard at all the entrances to the city. Increase the patrol and send messengers to the outlying villages. They will need to be warned of this witch and brought to arms."

"What if they have already been turned?"

"Then I'm afraid that there is no hope for them,"

"But they're still people. Shouldn't we look for a way to reverse the enchantment?"

"The only way to reverse an enchantment is through the use of magic. I would have these beasts killed before I allow the use of magic in my kingdom."

Arthur respectfully bowed his head, "Yes, father." He turned and left the throne room.

"Come in," Gaius said later that day when he heard a knock at his door. He was currently refreshing his stock of healing potions, while Merlin cleaned out the empty bottles.

Morgana hurried in with an air of concern, "Is it true that a sorceress attacked a village yesterday?"

"How did you know about that?" asked Gaius.

"Gwen told me,"

"Oh, she did?" Gaius asked, sending a glare at Merlin, who suddenly found one of the bottles he was cleaning particularly interesting, "The king did not wish to alarm anyone, but it is true. According to Arthur and Merlin, she is more powerful than anything that we have seen."

"You saw her?" she asked Merlin.

"Yes, I did. She turned all of the villagers into weird animals,"

Morgana looked troubled by this news, "What did she look like?"

"Like any other creepy, moderately attractive, purple-headed woman with an exceptionally dark sense of humor,"

_Purple hair, just like the witch in my dream,_ Morgana thought to herself.

When Gaius noticed the troubled look on her face, he said, "Do not worry, my lady. I'm sure that the knights will be able to handle her,"

"I'm sure you're right," she said, forcing a smile, "Good day," she said as she left the room.

Gaius waited a few moments before speaking to Merlin in a hushed tone, "Have you ever come across a spell in your book such as the one the sorceress used?"

"There were dozens of transformation spells. Though nothing quite like what she did,"

"That may be, but perhaps it is possible if there may be a spell that will reverse her enchantment over the villagers."

"I'm not sure if I have enough power," said Merlin, before his expression turned thoughtful, "But I guess it's worth a try. I'll go start looking,"

Merlin went back to his room to research the book, and Gaius continued brewing his potions.

Diana had been flying for some time when she heard movement in the forest beneath her. Using her enhanced vision, she scanned the forest floor to see a young boy with dark hair and wearing a green cloak running as though his life depended on it. She quickly descended into a small clearing near a large tree.

He stopped in his tracks, breathing heavily, when he saw her landing in front of him. His piercing blue eyes were filled with fear.

"It's alright. I won't hurt you," she said in a gentle tone. She took a step toward him. To her surprise, he stepped backward and took a defensive stance, hands held out in front of him, though he was still fearful.

"There's the druid boy!" they heard someone shout. Suddenly, with a rustle of leaves and tree limbs, a group of men in armor and carrying weapons stepped out into the clearing. There were about ten of them, surrounding them on all sides and backing them into the tree.

They stopped in their tracks when they saw Diana though. She moved to stand in front of the boy, arms crossed and stiff as a statue.

"What might you be doing wandering the forest alone and so under dressed, my lady?" asked one of the soldiers that stood directly across from her. He appeared to be the leader of the pack.

"I was just exploring," she said is a polite and emotionless tone, "Might I ask why you're chasing a small boy through the forest?"

"That's none of your concern,"

Diana fixed him with a stern scowl, "I would hate to disagree, but I'm afraid it concerns me a great deal. I will ask you once to leave him alone and be on your way."

The men all burst out laughing at her demand, "What exactly do you plan to do to us if we don't? We are under orders from King Cenred himself."

"I've never heard of any King Cenred,"

"That's unfortunate," he signaled to his men and they all drew their swords, "Now let us have him and we won't have to scar that pretty face of yours,"

"I'll tell you what; you can have him if you can get through me," she heard the boy gasp behind her at the statement.

"Have it your way," he charged forward with his sword held high, and letting out a mighty battle yell.

Diana blocked the sword with her bracelet and kicked him in the abdomen, knocking him back several feet. Diana unhooked her lasso as more soldiers charged at her. She whipped it out to wrap around one soldier, tugging him toward her, and finishing with a punch to the face. She whipped it around again, where it wrapped around another's ankles, tripping him. Two were running at her from both sides. She grabbed the first one by the wrist, snapping it and causing him to drop his sword. She then picked him up and threw him at the other. Another came at her with two swords. She blocked both with her bracelets, forced his arms apart and head butted him with her tiara.

While Diana was occupied, she didn't notice that she had moved away from the boy, giving three of the soldiers an opportunity to move toward the boy. Diana's hair whipped around her face as she jumped up and aimed a spinning kick at the next soldier's head. When he was down, she turned just in time to see hear the boy screaming out, and the last of the soldiers thrown backward as if by some invisible force.

She was only momentarily surprised by what she saw, but she recovered quickly. She walked back over to the boy. This time he didn't back away, though he still seemed guarded.

"It looks like you have a few gifts of your own," she said to the boy.

_Why did you help me?_ She heard his voice ask in her mind. Again she was only surprised for a split second.

_Because you were in trouble and it wouldn't have been right if I'd have let them hurt you._ She thought back to him.

Then she asked out loud, "What's your name?"

He stared at her for a moment as though he was trying to see through her, to see into her soul. He must have found whatever he was looking for because he answered, "My name is Mordred."

_Mordred,_ she thought to herself, _where have I heard that name before?_

"I'm Diana," she smiled at him, though he didn't smile back, "Why were those men chasing you?"

"They attacked my people," he said. His face suddenly looked sad, "They weren't alone. There were hundreds of them, and monsters too. I tried to fight back but there were so many of them."

"It's ok, I won't let them hurt you," she said. Then she asked, "Where were you headed?"

"To Camelot to see Emrys,"

At this revelation, she was completely dumbstruck. _Camelot, _she thought, _how did this happen? More importantly why?_ Then an idea formed, "I'm headed to Camelot as well. But I don't know the way. What if I were to travel with you? You could show me the way and I can make sure that nothing happens to you."

Mordred didn't say anything. He just nodded and began walking. Diana followed, knowing now that the person she needed to speak to was the one and only Merlin.


	3. Arriving in Camelot

_**Arriving in Camelot**_

The sun was high in the sky when Diana and Mordred stopped to rest, or Mordred rested while Diana looked around for possible threats. When she turned back, the boy was sitting on a fallen tree, panting slightly from the walk.

"How much longer is it before we reach Camelot?" she asked.

He let his breathing slow down a bit before answering, "I don't know. This isn't the way that I normally go, but I thought we'd be less likely to run into bandits or monsters."

Diana glanced up briefly, "I'll be right back. Don't move," she levitated and shot above the trees. Looking in the direction that they were headed, she spotted in the distance a large castle.

As she descended, Mordred looked up at her in awe.

"Alright, the good news is that I saw no sign of bandits or 'monsters'. But we've still got a couple of hours walk ahead of us," she said. He shook himself out of his surprise and turned away, "Or it would be quicker if we flew. I could carry you," she offered.

Mordred stood up," I can walk," he said simply and began walking forward.

"Suit yourself," said Diana, following.

They walked a little ways before she spoke again, "Have you ever met Merlin?"

Mordred turned to her, his eyes narrowed, "Yes, he is the one I am going to see."

Diana was only slightly surprised at this. "But I thought you said you were going to see someone named Emrys."

"Emrys is what he is known as among the druids."

Diana gave a thoughtful hum, "That's interesting."

Mordred looked at her suspiciously, "How do you know of him?"

"I've just heard a lot of stories about the good things he's done," she said. Mordred still looked suspicious, but he turned back to the path and the walked the rest of the way in silence.

As she had thought, they were approaching the castle two or three hours later. Diana was relieved to finally reach it. While she didn't tire or sweat as easily as normal humans do, she knew that once in the castle she may be able to get some answers from the old wizard. She also hoped for Mordred to have a safe place to rest, as he had denied needing to stop again after their first stop.

As they approached the front gate, Mordred became slightly nervous and pulled his hood up. Diana was about to question his behavior when they were stopped by the guards outside of the gate.

"What is your business here?" one of them asked, eyeing her uniform. She saw that they wore red tunics with a gold dragon on it, along with chain mail.

Diana thought up a story on the spot. After all, they didn't need to know her business, "We come from afar to seek refuge. Our village was attacked recently." It was simple enough to remember, yet it was believable.

"I'm saddened to hear that, my lady," he answered, sincerely, "We've heard of all the recent attacks that have been happening, most unpleasant business."

As he spoke, the other knight was staring suspiciously at Mordred, who kept his face hidden.

"Why do you hide under a hood, lad?" he asked. Mordred didn't answer, but seemed to start trembling slightly, "I asked you a question!"

Diana turned to see what was going on between the boy and the knight. He took a step toward Mordred, and tried to snatch at the hood, but Mordred stepped back.

"Perhaps your young servant should be taught a lesson!" the knight declared angrily, taking another step towards the boy.

Diana quickly stepped in, "You must excuse his behavior, he tends to be shy around strangers," she went to stand behind him with a hand on his shoulder, a protective gleam in her eye.

The knights seemed surprised at this display, but the second knight took a step back and said, "Forgive my actions, my lady. I merely thought he had something to hide."

"That's alright," said Diana with a slight nod, "May we enter now?"

"Oh, yes, of course," the older knight said and they both stood aside to let Diana and Mordred through.

"Thank you," Diana and Mordred walked past the guards and through the gates.

"They think you're a noble now, so you'll have to keep up with it," said Mordred when they were out of earshot.

Diana nodded, "Why are you so afraid of them?"

Mordred took a deep breath, looking around at the faces of the commoners in the lower town, who were all staring at them as they walked, "They kill druids here,"

Diana was shocked, "Why?"

Mordred shrugged, "I don't know. It's been that way since before I could remember."

"But you're just a kid. They wouldn't kill you, would they?"

"They tried to the first time I came here,"

"Then why would you come back here?"

Mordred was silent for a few seconds, before he answered, "Because Emrys is the only one who can help me save my people."

Diana exhaled sharply before saying, "Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you while you're here."

Mordred just gave her a sideways glance, "Thank you."

After a few more minutes of silence, they came to a draw bridge, which led into the castle courtyard.

"Do you know where to find him?" asked Diana.

"No," said Mordred, looking around as though he would spot Merlin just by standing there.

Looking around, Diana saw a group of knights chatting nearby.

"Wait here," she said to Mordred.

As she was walking toward the knights, they stopped chatting and began giving her strange looks.

"Excuse me but do any of you know where I can find Merlin?" she asked, ignoring the stares.

"Merlin?" one of them asked. Diana nodded, "I believe he's with Arthur on the training field."

"And where's that?" asked Diana.

"Just head out over the drawbridge and follow the castle around to theright."

"Thank you," Diana smiled and turned back to walk toward Mordred, "Let's go." They hurried back out of the courtyard.

The sounds of heavy breathing and clashing swords filled the air of the training grounds as Prince Arthur dueled against his newest knights. Merlin was watching from the sidelines, but he was only half interested.

"How are they doing?" he heard a voice ask next to him. He turned to see that Gaius had walked over without him noticing.

"As well as usual," said Merlin.

Gaius looked thoughtful, "You seem troubled, Merlin."

Merlin nodded slightly, "I've been thinking about the sorceress. I've been researching in the book but nothing is turning up."

Gaius sighed before he answered, "I really wish I knew what to tell you Merlin. But it may very well be plain instinct that you need to fight this witch."

They watched the swordplay for a few more moments, "Though it may not be such a bad idea for you to learn how to properly handle a sword," Gaius said with a chuckle.

Merlin laughed out loud and turned to look at his mentor, but something caught his gaze from the direction of the castle.

"Oh my God!" he said.

"What is it, Merlin?" asked Gaius. All Merlin could do was point where he was looking.

Gaius turned to see what was causing Merlin's jaw to drop. His eyes widened when he saw walking toward them was a young woman with olive skin and dark, curly hair that blew in the wind. What was so surprising, however, was that all she wore was a red and blue outfit with stars and a gold belt.

"Oh my God," Gaius repeated slowly, "I've never seen a woman dress like that."

"It's- uh, it's not a bad look," said Merlin. Gaius turned to give him a sarcastic glare.

It was then that Merlin noticed the figure following behind the woman. "It's Mordred," he said to Gaius.

"It is?" he looked at the boy.

"What does he want?" Merlin asked, more to himself. He still remembered their last encounter. _I shall never forgive this, Emrys, and I shall never forget._

"Don't worry, Merlin, he wouldn't be foolish enough to do anything here." They continued to watch as the pair walked right for them.

"There he is," said Mordred, pointing in the direction of an old man with while hair and a young man with black hair and a red scarf around his neck.

"He's not exactly how I'd pictured him," said Diana.

They walked right up to the two people that were staring at them almost dumbfounded.

"Emrys," said Mordred, standing only slightly behind Diana.

"Hello," said Diana, smiling and holding her hand out to Gaius, which shook it slowly, "I'm so happy to finally meet you."

"Are you now?" Gaius said as his eyebrows rose in confusion. Merlin looked on in amusement.

"It is such an honor to meet one so greatly revered as you are, Merlin," said Diana, with great respect in her voice.

"Merlin?" Gaius and Merlin both said in unison, looking at each other.

Mordred tapped Diana on the arm, "What is it?" she asked.

"That's not him."


	4. The King's Guest and the Prince's Servan

**A King's Guest and a Prince's Servant**

"What is it?" Diana asked, looking down at the boy.

"That's not him," he answered.

"What?" Diana asked. She looked up at the confused old man. "You're not Merlin?"

"No, I'm Gaius, the court physician," he said.

"I'm Merlin," Diana turned to the thin, gangly _young_ man next to him.

"_You're_ Merlin, the great wizard?"

"_Shush,_ do keep your voice down, girl!" said Gaius in a hoarse whisper. He and Merlin looked back to where the knights were training to make sure that they hadn't heard. They were still sparring, unaware of the new arrivals.

"Come with us," Gaius and Merlin began walking toward the castle. Diana looked to Mordred before they hurried to follow the two.

They passed a few servants and nobles on the way. Some greeted Merlin and Gaius fondly, but stared in bewilderment at Diana. Eventually they passed a wall with a sign that read 'Court Physician'. Gaius led them through a door filled with tables piled with stacks of paper, books and vials of potions. There were bookshelves lining the walls and a cot on one side of the room.

Once he had shut and bolted the door, the old man turned to them. "Now, tell me who you are!"

"And how did you know I have magic?" asked Merlin. He seemed nervous, scared even, while Gaius seemed angry.

"My name is Diana. And how I know about your magic is a little hard to explain." She spoke calmly and respectfully to the old man and the warlock.

Merlin looked at Gaius as the old man spoke again, "Where are you from?"

"Another time," said Diana.

"No, tell us now!" demanded Gaius.

"I just did," said Diana with a sigh.

"What?" Mordred asked. Merlin looked at him as if he forgot the boy was there, and then he looked back at Diana.

"Before last night, I was in another time, and another land, very far from here. Then this morning, when I woke up, I was in Camelot over a thousand years in the past."

Merlin looked at her as though dazed. Mordred and Gaius just looked like they thought she'd gone mad.

"Wait a minute, say that again," said Merlin.

"_I am from a different time!_" Diana enunciated.

"Nonsense! You'd best start giving some proper answers soon, girl. You've no idea the trouble you'll be in for spouting off stories like that here!" said Gaius.

Diana glared at him, "I've told you the truth. Whether you wish to believe it is entirely up to you."

"It's impossible! No one's ever been able to travel through time!"

"It is possible, I've seen it many times," said Diana.

"If you're really from the future, then why would you be here?" asked Merlin.

"You mean you don't know?"

"Why would I know?"

"I assumed that you sent for me somehow."

"Why would I do that?"

"I thought that it was because you need my help." Diana was getting more confused by this day's outcome. She woke up more than a thousand years in the past. Merlin was just a boy. She had no idea why she was here.

"Help with what?" asked Gaius.

Diana looked between them and said, "I don't know."

Before another word could be spoken, there was a bang at the door. Diana noticed the other three in the room tense slightly. Mordred pulled up his hood and moved to stand behind Diana.

"Get the door, Merlin," said Gaius, nodding slightly. Merlin stepped up to the door and unlatched it.

"Arthur," said Merlin when he cracked the door and peeked out. He jumped back when the door was pushed open, forcefully.

"What made you think that you could leave the field, _Mer_-lin?" A blonde man in his early twenties stepped into the room. "You were supposed to stay out there in case I needed something. And now you need to help me out of my armor. My sword needs sharpening, my armor needs mending, and you still have yet to finish your other chores."

"I'm very sorry, _sire_. I did not realize his prat-ness needed his hand held while training," Merlin said with a grin. Arthur glared and rolled his eyes. It was then that he noticed the regal, statuesque woman in the room.

"Hello," he said to Diana, eyeing her clothing, or lack thereof. "I'm Prince Arthur."

"_Prince_ Arthur?" said Diana. _He's not king yet_. "I'm Diana of Themyscira."

"Themyscira?" Arthur's eyes narrowed as he repeated the name. "I don't believe I've heard of that place. Is it far from here?"

"Yes, it is quite a journey." Diana noticed that Merlin and Gaius were exchanging fearful glances, so she decided to say as little as possible.

"When did you arrive?" the prince asked politely.

"Barely two hours ago. My manservant and I arrived on foot. Our home was attacked recently and Camelot was the safest place that we could think of to get away," said Diana, remembering the story that they had given the guards.

Arthur suddenly looked concerned, "Was it the Sorceress?"

Diana hid her confusion well, "Yes. She came in the night… with an army of flying monkeys." _It's not like they've seen the movie_, she thought to herself.

"Flying… monkeys?" Arthur raised an eyebrow. Merlin did his best to contain a chuckle at his master's expense. "We haven't heard anything about flying monkeys," said Arthur.

"They were quite shocking," said Diana.

"I would think so," said Arthur. "You must both be exhausted. I'll have Merlin find you quarters in the castle."

"That's not necessary, sire. I don't want to put anyone to any trouble; we could just find an inn," Diana tried to tell him.

"He doesn't mind, do you, Merlin?"

"Well, actually…" Merlin began, but the prince cut him off.

"I insist. You are now a guest of the king and the prince." He turned to Merlin, "Make sure she has the finest guest quarters available. When they've settled in, take them food and water."

"But what about you, sire? I wouldn't want you to bruise your royal backside because you had no one to help you off with your boots," said Merlin. Diana was worried that Merlin would be in trouble, but when the prince only glared at him, she allowed herself to smile at the comment.

"I will get another servant to assist me until hers is fully rested," he gestured to Mordred, who was still trying to hide behind Diana. Arthur didn't seem to find this at all peculiar. "Though I will still need you to help me practice, my mace-work has gotten a little shoddy." Merlin didn't answer, though he did look down at the floor in feigned repentance.

Arthur went to turn away, but then, "Oh, and Merlin," he leaned in to whisper. Diana still heard them though, "_Find a seamstress and get her some _normal_ clothing_." Merlin just nodded.

"Good day, my lady," said Arthur with a slight bow.

"Good day, your highness," Diana replied.

As he walked out, she heard him whisper to himself. "_It must be some new fashion. God, I don't know why these women wear such ridiculous clothes!_"

They waited until he was sure to be out of earshot before Diana spoke. "You're his servant?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so," said Merlin.

"I see," said Diana.

"I'm not sure that you do," said Gaius. "Merlin will be killed if his magic is revealed."

Diana was silent as she took in this new information. "They will not hear about it from me."

Merlin breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

"Now you'd best be getting on," said Gaius. "I've got work to do."

"Come with me. I'll show you to the guest quarters." Merlin opened the door for her.

As she stepped out of the physician's quarters, Diana was contemplating her next step in finding out why she was in Camelot.

* * *

><p>I'm working on an image for this story. When I'm through with it, I will be posting on DeviantArt as well as on here.<p> 


	5. Changing Destiny

_**Changing Destinies**_

Diana stood still with her arms outstretched as the royal seamstress measured her from head to foot and any which way she could think of.

"Forgive me, my lady, but I must say you are much thicker than most noble women I tailor. More muscular, I mean."

"Women are very active where I come from. We train for friendly athletic competitions."

"Hmmm," said the older seamstress with a nod. "Even so it should not be difficult to fit your figure if we take the right measurements."

As she continued her work, Merlin and Mordred held a silent conversation just outside the door.

"_You haven't told me yet why you came to Camelot,_" Merlin spoke in his mind. He was still suspicious even though Mordred was the same scared young boy he met two years ago.

Mordred stared at him with those piercing eyes. "_I have nowhere else to go._"

"_Why not? What happened to your people?_" Merlin asked, concerned. His frown softened as he noticed Mordred's eyes begin to water.

Mordred turned away before he answered. "_Some of them fought the witch's men. They were killed. Others were captured and changed into those- monsters. A few escaped but I don't know where they are._"

Merlin said nothing as the boy swiped at his eyes. "_I tried to fight back with my magic. But she's too strong. What good is it to have magic if you can't protect yourself or anyone you care about? Now I'm all alone._"

"_You're not alone._" Merlin hesitated for a moment, but then he reached out and pulled the boy into a tight hug. "_I'll do anything I can to help you find your people, Mordred._"

"I don't see why you'd care!" Mordred said out loud, pushing him away. "You tried to let the knights capture me and kill me!"

Merlin was taken aback by the boy's outburst, and hurt at the suggestion that he didn't care.

"Mordred- I- I'm sorry. I wish I could explain why I did that, but it's complicated. Even more I wish I could take it back."

Mordred was breathing heavily. He swiped again at his eyes in anger. "It doesn't matter anymore, Emrys. I came here because I thought you were the only one who could help me. But now I know that I was wrong. There's someone else."

Merlin was surprised at this. "Are you talking about Morgana?"

Mordred shook his head, "No…"

They stopped talking when they heard the seamstress's voice faintly through the door.

"There we are. All done," she said as she wound up her measuring cord.

Diana lowered her arms. "I have no way of paying you."

The older woman waved off the statement. "Do not worry, dearie. The king compensates me very well. I have many fine fabrics to choose from, and many colors. I can make a most attractive garment from any one of them. Do you have any preferences?"

Diana smiled slightly, "I have simple taste in clothing .I'm sure anything you have will be more than suitable."

"Very well, dear, I will have something for you by tomorrow. I'll leave you to rest now."

She departed the room, barely acknowledging Merlin and Mordred on her way.

Mordred turned away from the young man and stepped into the room.

"I've never been self-conscious about my body but I'm not sure I like having every measure of it taken," said Diana, standing with her hands on her hips and frowning.

Merlin chuckled nervously. "Do you need anything, my lady?"

"No, we're fine right now I think."

"Alright," Merlin nodded, "I'll go make sure the kitchen staff sends up some supper for you," he turned to leave.

"Thank you, Merlin," she said; then, just as he was opening the door, "Oh, Merlin."

He turned back around quickly, "Yes, My Lady"

"Call me Diana."

He grinned at that, "Alright, Diana." He left, shutting the door behind himself.

"Are you alright?" she asked the boy. "Your face is all red."

She put the back of her hand on his cheek.

"I'm fine," he pulled away.

Diana frowned again. "It's been a long day. Why don't you go get some sleep?"

She gestured at the bed.

"Where will you sleep?"

"Don't worry about me." She nudged him over toward the bed. "I'll wake you when supper gets here."

With some reluctance, he removed his cloak and boots and lay down on the soft pillows. Then Diana tucked him in.

"Thank you," he said, yawning.

Diana smiled warmly and leaned over, placing a kiss lightly on his forehead. "I'll be right here when you wake up."

For the first time in days, he drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Merlin panted as he sprinted down the steps as quickly as he could without tripping clumsily over his own two feet. That was always a possibility with him.

Soon, he entered a large cavern. The light of his torch barely reached to the ceiling.

"Hello?" he called, his voice echoing around the cavern. "HELLO!"

In a rush of air and flapping of wings, the Great Dragon landed in front of him.

"What have you come to ask of me this time, young warlock?" The dragon's large, yellow eyes seemed to bore through him, right to his soul.

"Mordred has returned," the dragon said nothing, so Merlin continued. "His people were attacked by a powerful sorceress. Arthur and I were attacked by the same sorceress recently."

"Yes, I know of the sorceress. I felt the magic that brought her to this land, as well as the young Amazon."

"Amazon?" Merlin asked in confusion.

"Mordred arrived with a young woman, did he not?"

Merlin's eyes widened, "You're talking about Diana?"

The dragon chuckled slightly. "Yes, she is quite a wonder isn't she? I imagine that she had quite an interesting story to tell."

"She said that she traveled back in time almost a thousand years. That's all I know about her."

"Yes, she is a long way from home. Her people come from far beyond the shores of Albion, across the great sea."

"Did she really come from the future?"

"That she did. In fact, she followed the witch here."

"She's is from the future too?"

The dragon seemed to nod a little. "It takes powerful magic to meddle with time. It is a dangerous business indeed. The smallest mistake could send the future into chaos."

Merlin felt his head beginning to throb. This was too much to take in at once. "Is Diana a sorceress too?"

"Her powers are based in magic, bust she is not herself a sorceress."

"What powers?"

"That I am not clear on."

Merlin sighed in frustration. "How does Mordred fit into all of this? Is he helping the witch?"

The dragon chuckled again. "You need not worry about the boy this time."

"What does that mean?"

"I have limited knowledge of a person's destiny. Your destiny is entwined with that of Arthur and, by extension, Morgana and Mordred. Diana, however has a destiny all her own. They have come together to form a single knot in the fabric of time."

Merlin smacked a hand to his forehead. "That doesn't answer my question."

"As I said before, the smallest action can have great effect on the future. Even that you woke up this morning created endless possibilities for your future, many different paths that you can take if you so choose that will lead to your ultimate destiny."

"Ok," said Merlin, barely understanding.

The dragon rolled his eyes before continuing. "I imagine that if anyone could set the Lady Morgana and Mordred on a different path, creating a new destiny for them, it would be Diana."

With that, the dragon spread his great leathery wings and leapt into the air.

"Wait, are you saying there's hope for them?!" Merlin called. He didn't receive an answer.

He turned and made his way out of the cavern. It was going to be a long night with all of the complicated thoughts now swimming through his head.


	6. Morning in Camelot

_**Morning in Camelot**_

Diana opened her eyes to golden rays filtering through the windows. It took her a moment to remember why she was sleeping propped up in a chair in an unfamiliar room. She sat up straight when she detected movement out of the corner of her eye.

There was a dark-skinned girl with wavy brown hair moving about the room. She hummed to herself as she set various dishes and platters out on the heavy wooden table.

"Oh, forgive me, my lady," she said when she noticed Diana staring at her. "I didn't mean to wake you before I'd finished setting out the breakfast."

"It's fine, you didn't wake me," said Diana, rubbing her eyes and stretching. "I slept through the night?"

"Yes, my lady," said the girl. "I tried to wake you last night so that you could have some dinner, but you were sleeping so soundly that I didn't think you'd want to be bothered."

"I must have been more tired than I thought, then," said Diana. "I'm usually a very light sleeper."

The girl laughed slightly before composing herself and she finished setting out the breakfast.

"What's your name?"

She looked up in slight surprise, but answered politely, "I'm Guinevere, the Lady Morgana's maidservant."

Diana smiled, "It's very nice to meet you Guinevere; you can call me Diana."

"Thank you, my lady," Gwen smiled back. "Enjoy your breakfast. I'll be back soon with your new gowns from the seamstress. If you need anything, please send for me."

Gwen turned and left the room, closing the door with a quiet thump on her way out.

Diana took a moment to pour some water and drink before standing and stretching again.

She stepped over to the bed to wake Mordred for breakfast.

_Poor boy must have been exhausted,_ said Diana.

She stopped when she noticed that the bed had been made, the covers lying flat and wrinkle-free atop the mattress.

Gwen was humming to herself again as she headed in the direction of the royal seamstress' quarters.

"Guinevere!" she turned to see the Lady Diana running toward her. She thought for a moment how strange she looked wearing nothing but a red corset and those tiny blue breeches.

"Is something wrong, my lady?" she asked when Diana caught up. She wasn't even winded from the run.

"When you entered my room this morning, was there a boy there?"

"Boy?" asked Gwen, "Oh, you mean your manservant. No, I saw no one other than you."

Diana looked worried. "He most likely made his way down to the servants' quarters. Or he's just exploring the castle. I remember my first time in Camelot; I couldn't help but wander around this great big building."

"Thank you, Guinevere," Diana began to hurry past.

"My lady," Diana turned around.

"It's Diana, remember," said Diana with a slight smile.

"My apologies, my- Diana," Gwen stuttered. "Not to speak out of place, but you should tell him to use caution when wandering about the castle. The king is very strict."

"Tell me about it," said Diana. "Thanks again."

Diana began running in the other direction, leaving a slightly confused maidservant behind.

=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=

Morgana was in the middle of a rare, dreamless sleep when she was awoken by someone knocking on her door.

_That must be Gwen,_ she thought to herself. She pushed the covers back and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Then a thought struck her.

_Gwen doesn't knock this early in the morning._ She frowned as she walked over to the door. _Who could it be this time of day? I hope nothing's wrong._

She opened the door and gasped in surprise. She immediately recognized who it was from the green cloak, to the blue eyes and the blank stare on an otherwise angelic face.

"Mordred?" She checked to make sure no one was around before pulling him inside and shut the door. She then kneeled down and embraced him as she would a baby brother. "What are you doing here…Mordred?"

She heard sniffles and could feel her shoulder becoming damp as the boy hid his face against her.

She pulled him off her shoulder and looked into his face. The blank stare was gone; his face now betrayed his fear and sorrow as the tears traveled down his cheeks.

"What's wrong, Mordred? Tell me what happened?"

=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=

Diana passed only a few of the castle's inhabitants on her way to the physician's chambers. If any had seen her, all they would have seen was a flash of color, which they would quickly wave off as a trick of the mind. If she passed to close to someone, they would only have noticed a strong breeze passing, making them pull their cloaks tighter against the chill. Otherwise, Diana went unnoticed, running faster than anyone in the castle could match.

"Merlin!" she burst through the door to see the physician tending to a bruise on Merlin's chest.

"Diana!" he shouted in a fright, snatching up his shirt to cover himself.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Diana turned away for Merlin's sake. "What happened to you?"

"Sparring practice with Arthur, he can be a bit rough," Merlin said, slipping his shirt on.

"What is the matter?" asked Gaius.

"Mordred's missing."

"What?" said Merlin. "Where is he?"

"I don't know. That's why I said he's missing!"

"You both must find him. If he is discovered as a druid, Uther will have him put to death," said Gaius. "And since he is here with you, you'll be sentenced as well."

"I'm not worried about me; I just don't want him to get into trouble." Diana frowned, "He's been to Camelot before, hasn't he? Is there anywhere you can think of he might have gone?"

An idea struck Merlin, "I think I know where he went. Come with me."

Merlin grabbed his coat and opened the door for Diana.

"Merlin," said Gaius before they stepped out.

"Yes, Gaius?"

"You may want to offer Diana a cloak. She'll attract much less attention."

Merlin looked at Diana and his face turned red when he realized she was still in her blue and red outfit. "Right."

He grabbed his traveling cloak that he sometimes wore when on one of Arthur's winter hunts.

"Here you go," he held it out to her.

Diana looked at it and rolled her eyes before taking it and throwing it over her back, where it draped gracefully over her shoulders. "Let's go."

She stepped out the door quickly, followed by Merlin.

=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=

Morgana opened the door to see the lanky, raven-haired manservant standing there with a woman in a brown cloak. She seemed vaguely familiar.

"Did you need something, Merlin?"

"Is Mordred here?"

Morgana looked around the corridor once again before stepping out and closing the door to her chambers.

"You knew he was here?" she said, her tone tense.

"He arrived late yesterday," Merlin replied, sheepish.

"It's too dangerous for him here. You shouldn't have let him stay!"

"It's not Merlin's fault; I brought Mordred into Camelot," said Diana.

"You!?" Morgana turned on the other woman.

"_It's alright, Morgana; She's my friend,"_ she heard Mordred's voice inside her head. She jumped slightly at the strange sensation. _"She saved me from the soldiers in the forest."_

"Are you alright?" asked Diana, her and Merlin looking worried.

Morgana ignored the question. "Who are you?"

"I'm Diana."

Morgana felt the bottom drop out of her stomach. "Diana?"

"Yes," she answered, looking confused at Morgana's reaction.

"Are you sure you're alright?" asked Merlin.

"I'm fine," she said quickly. "We have to get Mordred out of Camelot?"

"Where would he go?" asked Diana pointedly. "His people are scattered and there's an evil witch out there attacking villages. This is the safest place for him right now."

"But if Uther discovers him, he'll be executed."

"I won't let that happen," said Diana.

"How can you be sure of that?"

"You'll just have to trust me," Diana said, her voice stern and her face serious.

"I don't trust you," said Morgana.

"I do." The three turned to see Mordred standing in the doorway.

"Why?" Morgana asked the boy.

"She's kept me safe, just like you and Merlin did before."

Morgana stared at Merlin and Diana for a moment.

"Please don't fight," said Mordred. "You're the only friends I have."

"We need to trust each other if we're going to keep Mordred safe until the sorceress is stopped and we find his people," said Merlin.

Morgana remembered her dream of the fall of Camelot. When all hope seemed lost, there was one person not standing but soaring in defiance to the sorceress. That was Diana.

"Alright," said Morgana, offering a hand of friendship to the other woman.


End file.
